


Fantasy Lord of the Rings

by Meetyouinmordor



Category: Lord of the Rings Online, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abridged, Captain - Freeform, Champion - Freeform, Gen, Guardian - Freeform, Hunter - Freeform, I totally ship Frodo and Samwise, Imladris, LOTR, LOTRO, Lord of the Rings abridged, Lore Master, MMO, MMORPG, Minstrel, RPG, Rivendell, Rune Keeper, burglar, seriously wtf, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetyouinmordor/pseuds/Meetyouinmordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the characters in the lord of the Rings were just your average role players in an mmorpg?</p>
<p>Basically the story of Lord of the Rings (movie version) RPG style.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just a bunch if Drabble really.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
